My Preciouse One
by RainbowVampire
Summary: Kakashi is stuck in the hospital after a battle and comes accross someone that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1: What happened?

I hope you like this!

My Precious One

CHAPTER 1: What happened?

Kakashi sat up in his hospital bed, looking at all of the wires leading to him and the bandages soaked in blood. _How did I get here_,_ what happened_? he wondered to himself. He then felt a sharp pain in his back, causing him to lay back down. I remember fighting Itachi, but I don't remember any thing else. He heard footsteps coming. "Oh, Kakashi you're awake." Said a happy, but surprised Tsunade, followed by a worried Sakura. "You really did a number on yourself, you're lucky to be alive." Tsunade reminded him. "I don't remember what happened, I only remember fighting Itachi." He said, extremely confused. "No wonder you can't remember, sensei, you got a concussion." Sakura answered. "Itachi came after you and Sasuke, so naturally you faced off against him. He ended up hurting you badly. Sasuke saved you. He ran off and got the other jonin to help you." Tsunade briefed. "You blacked out and you've been out for a week, every one's been extremely worried about you, so rest and get better." Tsunade ordered. Tsunade left the room to tend to another patient and Sakura stayed. "Daamn, I hate hospitals." he said. "I know, but you have to stay her to get better." Sakura said. Meanwhile in the hospital lobby Tsunade was stopped by a young girl, around 13, with long, silver hair, green eyes, a black tank-top and a red skirt. She had on a leaf village headband, two black wristbands, and a pendant with the leaf village symbol. The girl finally spoke. "I'm here to see Kakashi Hatake." She said. "Who are you!" Tsunade asked. She had never seen this girl and didn't have the slightest idea of who she was. "don't worry, I just want to talk to him, you see I heard he was in the hospital and..." The girl answered. "Okay." Tsunade said leading the girl to Kakashi's room. "Kakashi, you have a visitor." Tsunade warned. The girl walked in and closed the door behind her. I guess I'll stay out here and see if she does anything suspiciouse. Tsunade thought. Inside... "Hello." The girl said. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked "I'm Takaya Hatake, your daughter." She responded.

I left you peoples with a cliif hanger you'll have to wait a little bit for the next chapter. Sorry this one is soooooo short!  
Thanks 4 readin'  
R&R, Please give me some ideas if u have any!


	2. Chapter 2: What!

Here's a short recap of the previouse chapter:

In the hospital lobby, Tsunade was stopped by a young girl, around 13, with long, silver hair, green eyes, a black tank-top and a red skirt. She had on a leaf village headband, two black wristbands, and a pendant with the leaf village symbol. The girl finally spoke. "I'm here to see Kakashi Hatake." She said. "Who are you!" Tsunade asked. She had never seen this girl and didn't have the slightest idea of who she was. "don't worry, I just want to talk to him, you see I heard he was in the hospital and..." The girl answered. "Okay." Tsunade said leading the girl to Kakashi's room. "Kakashi, you have a visitor." Tsunade warned. The girl walked in and closed the door behind her. I guess I'll stay out here and see if she does anything suspiciouse. Tsunade thought. Inside... "Hello." The girl said. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked "I'm Takaya Hatake, your daughter." She responded

Chapter 2: What!

"Sensei, I'm gonna go and leave you two alone."Sakura stated walking out of the room.  
Kakashi sat in shock at what he'd just heard from Takaya. "Are you seriouse?" he yelled( still in shock) "Th...this isn't possibe...I mean no one'e ever..." He trailed off. "My mother never told you about me." Takaya explained. "who's your mother?" Kakashi asked. "Rin."Takaya responed. "How could that happen,we only did that once and we were only 15!" He said. "How could this happen!" "Well, she didn't want to tell you because she was afraid of how you would react." Takaya announced. "She did tell me some great things about you, mother died two years ago from an illness. She told me to come find you. All of my life she told me about all of the grweat things you have done. I spent two years searching for you, and now, I've finally found you!" Takaya added. "Do you have any place to stay?" Kakashi asked. "No." Takaya responded. "How about you live with me, I should be out soon, and I'll have the hokage find one of my fiends to help you find the place." He said. "My p0lace is bigger now, scince I just mover four months ago." Kaskashi explained. "Sure!" Takaya cried, latching onto her father. "Okay, you two break it up." Tsunade interrupted. "Kaskashi nees his rest and will be home soon, but for now, visiting hours are almost over, so time to leave." Tsunade grabbed Takaya. "By, dad, I'll be by tomorrow!" Takaya shouted out as Tsunade yanked her from the room. Kakashi was feeling tired and fell asleep. Soon after he fell asleep, he felt someone kiss him on the forehead and say " sweet dreams." 

Another short chapter! Don't worry, they'll be longer soon, I need to kepp the chapters short now so that I can leave some of the story for later, trust me, I have a lot planned!

Well, I hoped you liked this story. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, reviews can help me decide if a story is a dud and to stop writing it or not. Thankies! .


	3. Chapter 3:New Life

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed!If you have not yet reviewed please do.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto... cuz if I did, kakashi would be the main character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: new life

Later that same afternoon, Kakashi awoke to a curiouse Tsunade staring at him in the face. "Tsunade-sama!" he said in suprise. "so, why didn't you tell me you had a daughter? Takaya is a very nice girl. no doubt you are her father, she looks just like you." Tsunade rambled on. "oh, I almost forgot, could you have Gai or someone show Takaya where I live?" Kakashi asked. "already taken care of, she's there as we speak, you'll be joining her tomorrow, you are well enough to go home, but you must stay on bed rest for atleast a week, no exceptions! you are still injured because you were careless not to get yourself hurt." Tsunade ordered. "Get some sleep, she'll be by tomorrow to pick you up."

The next morning Kakashi was awaken by a slamming door. He shot right up to see who was there. IUt was Takaya. "Gomenasai, fahter, I didn't mean to wake you!" She exclaimed. "Tsunade-sama said that i could come and get you now. That woman is so nice!" _Yeah, well you should see her on one of her rampages. _Kakashi thought. Soon enough Kakashi was out of bed, dressed and ready to go. When they got to his house he was shocked at how clean it was. "suprise!" Takaya exclaimed. "I...It's soo clean!" Kakashi said with a shocked expression. "well, I thought that I'd take the liberty to clean up for you so that when you came back, the house would look nice." Takaya happily said. Kakashi walked upstairs to his room and saw that it was clean too. There were no longer icha icha paradise books all over the floor, and there wasn't a pile of clothes in the corner of the room. "Takaya!" he called her up. "did you find the spare room, that's your room." He said. "yup!"

"dad, you go to sleep, I'll wake you up later okay?" She asked. "k, I am tired." Takaya went downstairs to watch some t.v while Kakashi slept. Out side of the window, hiding in the shadows, a man watched as Kakashi slept soundly. "sleep peacefully while you can!" He said breakijng through the window with a crash. Kakashi awoke with a start. The man grabbed Kakashi by the neck. "Yell and I'll slit your throught" The man said. Kakashi knew that voice. he looked up to see the face of none other that Itachi Uchiha. "You!" He said angrily. Meanwhile, Takaya had heard the crash and she ran upstairs to see the situation. "Well, Kakashi, this girl looks a lot like you." he said. "Hurt her and you'll pay." Kakashi yelled. "Takaya, run, this man is very dangerouse!" Kakashi exclimed. "No! I won't let him hurt you!" She yelled. Takaya pulled out her kunai, ready to attack when ..."Stop!" Itachi yelled. "come any closetr and your father dies." He said. "You can never kill him!" Takaya screamed. While itacki was distracted, he got his arm free in order to grab a kunai. Kaklashi stabbed him. "Why you little..." Itachi then grabbed his kunai and stabbed kakashi on the side. Kakashi ended fought to stay conciouse, but he couldn't. "Dad!" Takaya yelled, worried about her father. "The gloves are off, You hurt my father, now you shall pay!" Takaya slung out some shuriken, only to have Itachi throw Kakashi to the ground and catch the shiuiked, mid air. "You can't defeat me with that, amature!" He said throwing them back, one cutting Takaya on the cheek. "You wanna fight, okay, If you win, I'll leave you alone. If you loose, then I'll kill your father!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dramatic build up. Sorry for the long time before updates, I've been busy with other stories n stuff. I'll try to update soon. Please review, I can't keep stressing it. If you have any ideas, questions or anything like that, review. Just please don't put anything too mean. Untill next time!


	4. Notice! Please read!

Ok, I'm sorry to say that this is not a new chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been going though a lot of personal stuff lately. I've also been focusing more on my school work. I hope to have a new chapter in soonn, and hopefully it'll be longer than my previouse chapters. Thank you for bearing with me and for all the reviews!! I've gotten many reviews from all of you fanfiction lovers saying that you want more story and that you want me to update. I haven't been ignoring your requests, I've just been extremely busy. Well I'll try to update soon!If you have any story ideas, leave them in a review or e-mail me. I am always open to ideas! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Sharingan Kakashis Grl


	5. Chapter 4: Duel

okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I already posted why in my notice.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I'm sorry that I can't mention all the names, but I'm sure I'll be able to next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto, or any of it's characters, only the ones I made up

NOTES: _italic_ flash back.

"-" diologue

_italic_ thought

end flash back

Quick re-cap: Takaya slung out some shuriken, only to have Itachi throw Kakashi to the ground and catch the shiuiked, mid air. "You can't defeat me with that, amature!" He said throwing them back, one cutting Takaya on the cheek. "You wanna fight, okay, If you win, I'll leave you alone. If you loose, then I'll kill your father!"

Takaya thought for a minute. _what do I do?, if I do fight him and loose, I'll loose my father. If Dad couldn't defeat him, then I probably can't. If I don't fight him, we'll die any way. _"What have I got to loose." Takaya finally spoke. "I'll fight you." "Okay, then prepare to die along with your father." Itachi turned on his sharingan and got ready to fling a shuriken at her. Takaya emmediately dodged it. Next Itachi flung needles at at her and she dodged every single one. "Pretty fast for a girl." he said flinging a Kunai. "Never underestimate your opponent." Takaya said. Itachi stopped for a minute. "What could a mere girl do?" he said. Takaya creatd clones of herself all around Itachi. Itachi smiled and laughed. " Sutch an amature move." he said Itachi looked around using his sharingan to tell which clone was the real one. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. All of the clones wre solid and he couldn't tell which was the real one. _It can't be! _ he thought. Itachi tried his luck and attacked one of the Takayas. It didn't disappear or get a scratch. All of a sudden, Itachi felt a sharp pain in his spine. He looked behind him to see that Takaya had stabbed him. "Never let down your guard." she said. Itachi had her close enough to stab her. "NO!!!!" _flashback_

Kakashi began to gain conciouseness and slowly opened his eyes. He heard clashing and looked up.As soon as he moved, he winced in pain and stayed down. _Damn _he thought. He looked to see Takaya fighting Itachi. _no_ he thought. He had to put an end to this, he didn't want to loose anyone else. "Noo!" he yelled.

They both looked over to see Kakashi awake. "Leave her alone!" He ordered. "Silence, old man, why don't you take a nap!" Itachi thre w a kunai at Kakashi and knocked him out. "Dad!!!" Takaya screamed. Takaya felt herself grow with even more rage and attacked Itachi again. This time, she got him to fall over. Takaya yelled out and did some hand sighns and started to use the tree blinding death jutsu on Itachi that Kurenai uses. "Did you really think that you could get me with this?!" He asked. Itachi escaped and next drew a sword. He raised the sword to swipe it an Takaya. Right before he got her, there was blood at his feet. Takaya had gone underneath Itachi (with a certain jutsu that Kakashi used in an early episode, u know what i'm talking about if you've seen it). Takaya had given Itachi a very bad wound. Takaya then came behind him. He drew a kunai. A scream was heard and blood drippd onto the floor.

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm starting to get writers block. Pleas review and tell me what you think. love it? hate it? please give me idead to wether it's through a review or by e-mail .thanks for reading.untill next time!


End file.
